I Just Have To
by Darvey28
Summary: My take on on 8x16 and the morning after from Harvey and Donna's POV. Chapter 1 up now


**. AUTHORS NOTES**

**This is my first fanfiction in years and my very first Davey fic so please read and enjoy and if you like it leave me a review and let me know. I was inspired after 8x16 and decided to write this. Its my take on what they are thinking during the last scene in the finale. From both Harvey and Donna's POV.**

**I Just Have To**

_"He loved me. It's not easy to find someone like that in this world. I mean, what am I supposed to do when I have a big victory or a terrible loss and the only person I wanna run and tell isn't there?"_

"_I'm so sorry Samantha I have to go" _

"_Where" she asks _

"_I just have to" he replies rushing from her office._

He had to see Donna, he had realised that losing his licence was nothing to how he felt about losing g her and he had to tell her before it was too late. Keep k we she was with Thomas but he didn't care he had to at least try and fight for her before she moved on for good. He raced through the firm's lobby to the elevator. The ride down from the 50th floor took forever and all he could think was about how she would react. He wondered if he had missed his chance after waiting 12 years. He loved her and he had since the other time but he was scared, he wasn't very good at relationships and he couldn't risk losing her from his life, so he had buried his feelings all this time. It wasn't until the other night as he watched her walk away from him with Thomas that he realised he was losing her anyway and if not to Thomas to someone else eventually. Watching her get in that elevator with Thomas was like a knife to his gut...the women he loved. As he rode the elevator, he tried to think of the right word to tell her after all this time. He decided to just be honest with her for once, she deserved it.

He jumped in the cab and gave the driver her address. His heart was racing from fear that she would reject him and also of excitement of what might be. His hands were clammy and he loosened his tie slightly as he tried to labour his breathing. Get a grip Spector he thought to himself as the cab approached Donna's building. As he got out, all the moments they had shared through the years raced through his mind the fights they had which he could see now came from not admitting their feelings for one another. The kiss they shared last year, which Harvey pretended hadn't affected him but had really turned his world upside down and sent him heading directly to where he was now staring at the number, he had looked at so many times before...206.

He held his breath as he knocked loudly 4 times waiting g for her to answer. His mind was racing. He could hear his heart beating as he waited for her to answer. He hoped that he hadn't missed his chance, she was his everything, she was the one he wanted to share his victories and his losses, she was the only person who had never lost faith in him, he had told her once "that with her it was different" and then he had ran away out of fear and he realised now cowardice something he has no intention of doing this time. His mind continued to race as he contemplated the right words to show her how he felt after all this time. He stared at the gold 206 lettering, suddenly the thought occurred to him that she might not be home... might be out with _him. _He hadn't thought about Thomas before he had just felt this undeniable need to tell her how he felt. He wanted more, he wanted everything. With her.

He was pulled from his thoughts as she opened the door. Their eyes met, hers filled with unsaid questions and what he thought was shock. He bore his eyes into her trying to convey all the love he felt towards her and how much he wanted her. Donna stared at his eyes intensely, at first, she was confused, until something clicked in her brain and she realised she had never seen him looking so vulnerable, his eyes so full of love. With this realisation no words were needed, he was ready she could tell was finally ready to let his walls down and be with her. As this dawned on her the expression on her face changed and she gave him a teasing smile and took 3 steps back, willing him to come to her.

As Harvey watched the women, he loved step back he realised he didn't need words his eyes told her how he felt. As he watched her step back, he thought that she had never looked more beautiful to him than in that moment. With that thought the distance between them became too much and he rushed towards her, his lips crashing into hers. He felt like his whole body was vibrating as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. He had never felt so much desire for anyone and he knew that he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to.

They had waited long enough for this moment. 13 years. 13 long years and right now as he held her in his arms, he couldn't help but think how stupid he had been pushing her away all these years when they should have been doing this all along. He felt her pull back and they stared at each other for a moment. Donna could feel the love coming from Harvey as he stared at her intensely. She smiled at him and hungrily pulled him towards her. She needed him, after all this time she had to have him now. She was done waiting and from the way he was tearing their clothes off as she lifted her onto her hallway table told her that he felt the same. He couldn't believe this was happening after all this time, he could feel her hands grab his jaw and move up his back, nails scrapping against his shirt. As she went for his tie, he couldn't help but think about how they had too many clothes on.

His hands were all over her body, in a frenzied motion and she had never felt so turned on. She let out a slight moan as she felt him thrust in to her, pulling him closer with her leg, she could feel him grow harder against her thigh at the movement. She pulls back then, their eyes meeting, hands intertwining as one. She smiles at him and thinks that she had never loved anyone as much as she does this man. She pulls him towards her bedroom and he thinks finally after all tis time he can finally show her how much he loves her….


End file.
